fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Organization
The Organization(or the Org for short) was founded by Maleficent in order to destroy all good and take over every universe in existence. They are an ever growing group of villains with a large range of powers, abilities, and weapons. They tend to call upon each other to destroy their enemies or other evil crimes. The only known ways to join the Org is to be invited, take an interview, or serve a villain already in the Org. It is apparent you can join otherwise as Zim failed his interview, did not get invited, or work for another villain, but he is still a member. It is unknown how to do this though. The Org's HQ is a castle in parallel, distopian version of the REAL world 20 years into the future. The Organization's Castle The Org's lair. It is similar to the Foster's House from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in that the castle is infinate and has hundreds of rooms. They consist of: #Maleficent's Office #The Laboratory #The Cafeteria #The Sucky Alliance Lair #Bedrooms #The Interview Room #The Transport Room = Members = Leaders Maleficent Maleficent is the main antagonist of Sleeping Beauty and is the leader of the Organization, hence making her the main antagonist of Ultima as well. Padro Lodo An OC created for Ultima. Doviculus Doviculus is an antagonist from Brutal Legend. Dr. Animo Dr. Animo is an antagonist from Ben 10 and Ben 10 Alien Force and is one of the Organization's head scientists, the other bening Dr. Eggman. He has a goal of creating mutant animals to take over the world. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist from Sonic the Hedgehog and one of the Organization's head scientists, the other being Dr. Animo. He has an IQ of over 300 and wishes to turn Earth into the Eggman Empire. He appeare in Ultima: Heroes vs. Villains ''chapter '''Peter Griffin vs. Dr. Eggman' trying to defeat Jenny Wakeman to use her body to build the Organization new robots and weapons, and he would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the fact that Peter Griffin chased him in a homemade rocket, beat him in a buttscratcher ''duel, and set his ship on self-destruct, but he managed to escape via jetpack. General Lionwhyte Lionwhyte is an antagonist from ''Brutal Legend. The Inner Circle 19 powerful members. Count Olaf Count Olaf is the main antagonist from A Series of Unfortunate Events. Donquixote Doflamingo One of the most powerful members in the Organization. Seeming to be laid-back, Doflamingo is somewhat unique, in that he appears to the only members lacking a serious demeanor of any kind. kind. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one. He also has an odd habit of sitting in odd positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, barrels and, even a pile of bodies in the middle of a warzone. While he appears to regard those weaker than him working mere underlings rather than crew mates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a somewhat sadistic and cruel way. He even laughs when he severes limbs. One of his most notable traits is his complete and utter lack of fear and/or doubt, he is never seen flustered, scared or surprised by any turn of events, even finding great entertainment in any turn of events, regardless of who they affect.Dolamingo seems to live by a "Might is Right" philosophy. He also seems to lose interests in some things. Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets. He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches.It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. He has shown himself capable of controling more than one person at the same time. Every one of his victims being "puppeteered" were unable to resist his powers and therefore rendering them completely helpless to him. Whether it stems from a Devil Fruit or some other means it is also currently unknown what the source of Doflamingo's ability is. Doflamingo has demonstrated that he can effortlessly slice off body parts. He has considerable reflexes and agility and has a high level of physical endurance. Doflamingo is a tall blond haired man who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (but does not always do this), which is also a reference to his animal theme. Twenty-two years ago, his hair was longer than currently, had two earrings in his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition to his sunglasses that he wears to this day. He is also often, if not always, smiling. Dr. Doom Dr. Doom is the main antagonist from The Fantastic Four. Dr. Hamsterviel Dr. Hamsterviel is the main antagonist from Lilo and Stitch: the Series ''and ''Leroy and Stitch. Father (Note: Not the Father from Codename: Kids Next Door. Father from Fullmetal Alchemist) A powerful homunculus. Father met a horrible defeat at the hands of his enemies. Hades managed to revived him, but his state was not like the other Homunculi. Dr. Animo, and Eggman used the various tech and magic from various worlds to restore father to a more survivable form. He now resembles a mechanical version of himself sitting on a throne. Hades Hades is the main antagonist from Hercules. ''His role in the Organization is to revive any deceased villain in the Organization. Due to him being a Greek god, he is immortal and all powerful hence making him highly dangerous. Lex Luthor Luthor is the main antagonist from ''Superman. Madera Uchiha Madera is an antagonist from Naruto. Marshall D. Teach Teach(aka Blackbeard) is an antagonist from One Piece. Medusa Medusa is an antagonist from Soul Eater. Mojo Jojo Mojo is the main antagonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Moria Gecko Moria is an antagonist from One Piece. Sosuke Aizen Aizen is the main antagonist from Bleach. Vlad Plasmius Plasmius is the main antagonist from Danny Phantom. He was the main antagonist for Danny Phantom's Doomsday 'when the Box ghost points out to him that with only 5 Danny Phantom enemies in the Org they are at a disadvantage as Danny could take them all out with his ghostly whail, so he tells Ember,Skulker,Technus, and the Box Ghost to start recruting more ghosts. Soon nearly every ghost in the ghost zone was in the Org, with the exception of a few (Clockwork, Pandora, Wulf, Cujo,). Harbingers Not an actual team. These are actually special agents and Soldiers. Pete Pete is the main antagonist from ''Disney Classics. Dosu Dosu is an antagonist from Naruto. Kin Tsuchi Kin is an antagonist from Naruto. Zaku Zaku is an antagonist from Naruto. Zark (An OC. Created by TemhotaTech) A vicious and immortal mercenary. Zark does not respect life. All he wants to do is kill ever living thing in his path. The Sucky Alliance In Ultima, the Sucky Alliance(or the SA or Alliance for short) is a team of lame villains from across the universes who don't recieve the respect from their evil peers they want. They formed in Ultima: The Sucky Alliance to try and destroy Zim's archnemisis, Dib. They failed due to Dib's sister, Gaz, beating them up. In Ultima: The Sucky Alliance 2 they are hired by Mandark to steal a nuclear canon from Dextor's Laboratory. They successfully beat the hero Monkey and stole the canon, but in an argument with Mandark and his associates caused them all to be beaten by Monkey and blown up by the canon. In Ultima: An Organization Christmas they try to steal Frosty the Snowman's hat. They succeeded, but felt guilty from doing a crime on Christmas so they gave it back. They cameoed in Ultima: Total Drama Ultima trying to kill Owen, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, and Justin in the city of Metropolis. They nearly won, but Zim accidently transported the teens to 5 seperate universes and then were beaten up by the Incredible family. The SA then seperated to catch each of the 5. Box Ghost went after Ezekiel, Control Freak went after Eva, Kilgore went after Noah, Toiletnater went after Justin, and Zim and GIR went after Owen. They are going to appear in the upcoming story Ultima: The Sucky Alliance 3. Control Freak Control Freak is an antagonist from Teen Titans and is the leader of the Sucky Alliance. He is the only successful member, so to speak. Zim Zim is the main anti-hero / protagonist from Invader Zim. ''He is the self-declared leader of the Sucky Alliance (even though he's really the second-in-command). GIR GIR is Zim's sidekick from ''Invader Zim. He is not an official member of the Sucky Alliance, but he accomponies them on their missions. Box Ghost The Box Ghost is a villain from Danny Phantom. Toilenator The Toilenator is an antagonist from Codename: Kids Next Door. Killgore Killgore is a villain from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Team Pork Power This is an upcoming villains group in Ultima: The Sucky Alliance 3. Not much is known other than that they'll compete with the Sucky Alliance, the League of Evil, and the League of Super Evil to see who's better. Chuckles the Silly Piggy Chuckles is the main antagonist of Dave the Barbarian. He is the leader of Team Pork Power. Jack Spicer Jack is one of the main antagonist from Xiaolin Showdown. Glowface Glowface is the main antagonist of The X's. Dr. Doofenschmirtz Dr. Doofenschmirtz is the main antagonist of Phineas and Ferb. Abis Mal Abis Mal is an antagonist in The Return of Jafar and Aladdin: The Series. The League Of Evil Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Ultimoose Smoke Pondscum The Puffin The ''League of Super EVIL!'' The League of Super Evil(or LOSE) is a team of loser villains from the show of the same name. They do schemes that are childish and pathetic at best. Voltar Voltar is the leader of LOSE. He is a stereotypical masermind and creates the rediculous schemes LOSE work on. Red Menance Red is the team's muscle. He is a stereotypical henchman and isn't very evil. Dr. Frogg Dr. Frogg is the team's brains. He is a stereotypical mad scientist, the only true villain on the team, and suffers major misfortune. Doomageddon Doomageddon is a interdimensional hellhound. He is a stereotypical pet/monster and is always trying to eat Dr. Frogg. The Henchbots Two robots that serve LOSE. They are stereotypical robots and are always falling to pieces. Other Members Adonis Adonis is a villain from Teen Titans. Albedo Albedo is a villain from Ben 10: Alien Force. Aldrin Klordane Klordane is a villain from Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers. The All Muddy The All Muddy is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series. Amin Damoola Amin is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series. The Amoeba Boys The Amoeba Boys are antagonists from The Powerpuff Girls. Amorpho Amorpho is a villain from Danny Phantom. Anti-Fairies The Anti-Fairies(most notably Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop) are villains from Fairly Oodparents. Aragon Aragon is an antagonist from Danny Phantom. Arbutus Arbutus is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series Armageddroid Armageddroid is a villain from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Ayam Aghoul Aghoul is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series Aziz Aziz is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series Azula Azula is an antagonist from Avatar: The Last Airbender Baby Eddie Eddie is a villain from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The Beagle Boys The Beagle Boys(Babyface Beagle, Bigtime Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Bugle Beagle, Bankjob Beagle, Burger Beagle, and Ma Beagle) are villains from Ducktales. Beautiful Gorgeous Beautiful Gorgeous is a villainese from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The Big Bad Wolf Big Bad is a villain from Disney Classics. Billy Numerous Billy Numerous is a villain from Teen Titans. Blackfire Blackfire is an antagonist from Teen Titans Bowser Bowser(aka the Koopa King) is the main antagonist from Super Mario Bros. The Brain The Brain is a villain from Teen Titans. Brit and Tiff Brit and Tiff are villaineses from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Brother Blood Brother Blood is a villain from Teen Titans. Bullet Bullet is a villain from Danny Phantom. Bushroot Bushroot is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Caliph Kapok Caliph is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series Camille Leon Camille Leon is a villainese from Kim Possible. Captain Hook Hook is the main villain from Peter Pan. Cat R. Waul R. Waul is the main villain from An American Tale: Feivel Goes West. Catwoman Catwoman is a villainese from Batman. Cerberus Cerberus is a villain from Hercules. Chang Chang is a villainese from American Dragon: Jake Long. Carface Carface is the main villain from All Dogs Go to Heaven. Chad Dickson Chad is a villain from Codename: Kids Nexts Door. Charmcaster Charmcaster is an antagonist from Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, ''and ''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Chase Young Chase Young is one of the main antagonists from Xiaolin Showdown. Chernabog Chernabog is the main villain from Fantasia. Chester Chester is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Cinder Block Cinder Block is a villain from Teen Titans. Circus Freaks The Circus Freaks(Thumbskull, Frightwig, and Acid Breath) are villains from Ben 10. Clancy Clancy is a villain from Ben 10. Clayface Clayface is a villain from Batman. Clayton Clayton is the main villain from Tarzan. Cloak and Dagger Cloak and Dagger are villains from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. The Common Cold The Common Cold is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Count Spankulot Count Spankulot is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Crazy Old Cat Lady Cat Lady is a villainese from Codename: Kids Next Door. She is set to appear in 'Ultima: Bioshock '''as a minor antagonist Cree Lincoln Cree is a villainese from ''Codename: Kids Next Door. Cruella DeVille Cruella is the main antagonist from 101 Dalmations. Dark Dragon The Dark Dragon is a main villain from American Dragon: Jake Long. Dark Laser Dark Laser is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. The Darkness The Darkness is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. Darkstar Darkstar is a villain from Ben 10: Alien Force. Darla Dimple Darla is the main villainese from Cats Don't Dance. The Delightful Children From Down the Lane The DCFDTL are villains from Codename: Kids Next Door. Dennis the Hitman Dennis is a villain from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. Desiree Desiree is a villainese from Danny Phantom. DNAmy DNAmy is a villainese from Kim Possible. Dominus Tusk Dominus is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series. Dr. Light Dr. Light is a villain from Teen Titans. Dr. Locus Dr. Locus is a villain from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Dr. Octopus Dr. Octopus(aka Doc Oc) is an antagonist from Spiderman. Drake Drake is the main villain from The Pebble and the Penguin. Duff Kiligan Kiligan is a villain from Kim Possible. The Eliminators The Eliminators(prominately the Destructinator, #1, and #2) are villains from Fairly Oodparents. Ember Ember is a villainese from Danny Phantom. She is set to appear in 'El tigre vs Ember McClain '''as the main antagonist against Manny Rivera aka El tigre Eustace Stritch Eustace is a villain from ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Evil Jimmy Evil Jimmy is a villain from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Evil Queen The Evil Queen is the main villainese from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Fairy Godmother The Fairy Godmother is the main villainese from Shrek 2. Farquad Farquad is the main villain from Shrek. Fat Cat Fat Cat is a villain from Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers. Fate Avernecus Fang Fang is a villain from Teen Titans. Father Father is the main villain from'' Codename: Kids Next Door''. Firebird The Firebird is the main villain from Fantasia 2000. Flintheart Glomgold Glomgold is the main villain from Ducktales. Floatsam and Jetsam Floatsam and Jetsam are villains from The Little Mermaid. The Flying Dutchman The Dutchman is a villain from Spongebob Squarepants. Freakshow Freakshow is a villain from Danny Phantom. Forever Knights The Forever Knights(notably King Driscol, Enoch, and the Red Ninja) are villains from Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Forte Forte is the main villain from Beauty and the Beast II: The Enchanted Christmas. Francis Francis is an antagonist from Fairly Oddparents. Fright Knight The Fright Knight is a villain from Danny Phantom. Frollo Judge Claude Frollo is the main villain from The Huchback of Notre Dame. Frugal Lucre Lucre is a villain from Kim Possible. Fuzzy Lumpkins Fuzzy is a villain from The Powerpuff Girls. Gallaxhar Gallaxhar is the main villain from Monsters vs. Aliens. The Gangreen Gang The Gangreen Gang(Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Grubber, and Lil' Arturo) are villains from The Powerpuff Girls. Gannondorf Gannondorf(or just Gannon) is the main villain from The Legend of Zelda. Gantu Gantu is the main villain from Lilo and Stitch, Lilo and Stitch the Series, and Leroy and Stitch. Gaston Gaston is the main villain from Beauty and the Beast. General Grevious Grevious is a major antagonist from Star Wars. General Immortus Immortus is a villain from Teen Titans. Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a villain from Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force. Gill Gill is a villain from Kim Possible. Gizmo Gizmo is a villain from Teen Titans. Grandfather Grandfather is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Grandma Taters Grandma Taters is a villainess from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Grandmother Stuffums Stuffums is a villainese from Codename: Kids Next Door. Hannibal Roy Bean Hannibal Bean is a main villain from Xiaolin Showdown. Harley Quinn Harley is a villainese from Batman. Hex Hex is a villain from Ben 10 ''and ''Ben 10: Alien Force. Hexxus The Highbreed The Highbreed is a villain from Ben 10: Alien Force. Him Him is a villain/villainese from The Powerpuff Girls. Hopper Hopper is the main villain from A Bug's Life. Horace and Jasper Horace and Jasper are antagonists in 101 Dalmations. The Horned King The Horned King is the main villain The Black Cauldron. Hotep-Ra Hotep-Ra is a villain from Danny Phantom. Huntsboys #88 and #89 The Huntsboys are villains from American Dragon: Jake Long. Huntsman Huntsman(aka Huntsmaster) is the main antagonist from American Dragon: Jake Long The Hydra The Hydra is a villain from Hercules. The Ice Cream Men The ICM are villains from Codename: Kids Next Door. Imaginary Gary Gary is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. Jafar Jafar is the main antagonist in Aladdin ''and ''The Return of Jafar Jenner Jenner is the main villain from The Secret of Nihm. Joanna Joanna is a villainese from The Rescuers Down Under. Johnny 13 Johnny 13 is a villain from Danny Phantom. Johnny Rancid Johnny Rancid is a villain from Teen Titans. The Joker The Joker is the main villain from Batman. The Junkman The Junkman is a villain from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Kaa Kaa is a villain from The Jungle Book. Kaiser Vlad Kevin 11 Kevin 11 is a villain from Ben 10. Kevin is one of the main characters in the Organization Stories. During Ultima: Villain Interviews, he took an interview to join the Org(though Dr. Hamsterveil was not very happy about it). In Ultima: An Organization Halloween, Kevin was one of the longest lasting villains against the Fabrication Machine, in fact, he was the last to be killed. In Ultima: An Organization Christmas, he made a deal with Ursula to become human to impress Azula, but had been ripped off after the spell wore off. He shares a love-hate relationship with Azula with him being mostly love. Khartoum Killer Moth Killer Moth is a villain from Teen Titans. Killer Bebes The Killer Bebes are villaineses from Kim Possible. Killer Croc Killer Croc is a villain from Batman. Kitten Kitten is a villainese from Teen Titans. Kitty Kitty is a villainese from Danny Phantom. King Goobot Goobot is a villain from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Knightbrace Knightbrace is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Krackus Krackus is a villain from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Kyd Wykkyd Kyd Wykkyd is a villain from Teen Titans. Lady Tremaine Lady Tremaine(aka the Evil Stepmother) is the main villainese from Cinderella. Lancer Lancer is a villain from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Liquidator Liquidator is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Lock, Shock, and Barrel Lock, Shock, and Barrel(aka Boogie's Boys) are villains from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lunch Lady The Lunch Lady is a villainese from Danny Phantom. Lydia Lydia is a villainese from Danny Phantom. Mad Hammer Bros. The Mad Hammer Bros. are villains from My Life as a Teenage Robot. The Mad Hatter The Mad Hatter(not to be confused with the one from Alice in Wonderland) is a villain from Batman. Mad Mod Mod is an antagonist from Teen Titans. Madame Medusa Medusa is the main villainese from The Rescuers. Madame Mim Mim is the main villainese from The Sword in the Sword. Madame Rouge Rouge is a villainese from Teen Titans. Magica de Spell De Spell is a villainese from Ducktales. Malcho Mammoth Mammoth is a villain from Teen Titans. Man Bat Man Bat is a villain from Batman. Mandark Mandark is the main villain from Dexter's Laboratory. Mandie Mandie is a villainese from Fairly Oodparents. Max Max is a villain from Cats Don't Dance. Megavolt Megavolt is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Meldar Prime Meldar is a villain from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Merlock Merlock is a villain from Ducktales. Mechanicles Mechanicles is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series. Mirage Mirage(not to be confused with the one from The Incredibles) is an antagonist from Aladdin: The Series. Monkey Fist Monkey Fist is a villain from Kim Possible. Monsieur Mallah Mallah is a villain from Teen Titans. Morgana Morgana is the main villainese from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Motor Ed Ed is a villain from Kim Possible. Mozenrath Mozenrath is an antagonist from Aladdin:The Series. Mr. Boss Mr. Boss is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Mr. Crocker Crocker is the main antagonist from Fairly Oddparents. Mr. Fizz Fizz is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze is a villain from Batman. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb Wink and Fibb are villains from Codename: Kids Next Door. Monstro Monstro is a villain from Pinnochio. Mudslinger Mudslinger is a villain My Life as a Teenage Robot. Mumbo Jumbo Mumbo is a villain from Teen Titans. Nefir Nefir is a villain from Aladdin: the Series. Nega Chin The Nega Chin is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. Negaduck Negaduck is the main villain from Darkwing Duck. Nero and Brutus Nero and Brutus are villains from The Rescuers. Nocturne Nocturne is a villain from Danny Phantom. Norm the Genie Norm is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. Oogie Boogie Oogie is the main antagonist from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Other Mother The Other Mother is the main antagonist from Coraline. Overload Overload is a villain from Teen Titans. Ozai Ozai is the main antagonist from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Pain and Panic Pain and Panic are villains from Hercules. Pariah Dark Pariah Dark(aka the Ghost King) is a villain from Danny Phantom. The Penguin The Penguin is a villain from Batman. Percival McLeach McLeach is the main villain from The Rescuers Down Under. The Phantom Blot The Phantom Blot is a villain from Disney Classics. Pixies Pixies(most notably HP and Sanderson) are villains from Fairly Oodparents. Plankton Plankton is the main villain from Spongebob Squarepants. Plasmus Plasmus is a villain from Teen Titans. Poindexter Poindexter is a villain from Danny Phantom. Poison Ivy Ivy is a villainese from Batman. Prince Charming Charming is the main villain from Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third. Prince John John is the main villain from Robin Hood. Princess Morbucks Princess is a villainese from The Powerpuff Girls. Private Hive Hive is a villain from Teen Titans. Professor Calamitous Calamitous is the main villain from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Professor Dementor Dementor is a villain from Kim Possible. Professor Moliarty Moliarty is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Professor Nimnul Nimnul is a villain from Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers. Professor XXXL XXXL is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Pumpkinator Pumpkinator is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. The Puppet King The Puppet King is a villain from Teen Titans. Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts is the main villainese from Alice in Wonderland. Quakerjack Quakerjack is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Randall Boggs Randall Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. Ratcliffe Governor Ratcliffe is the main villain from Phocahontas. Ratigan Professor Ratigan is the main villain from The Great Mouse Detective. Rasputin Rasputin is the main villain from Anastasia. Red X Red X is a villain from Teen Titans. The Riddler The Riddler is a villain from Batman. Rothbart Rothbart is the main villain from The Swan Princess. The Rowdyruff Boys The Rowdyruff Boys(Brick, Boomer, and Butch) are villains from The Powerpuff Girls. Royal Pain Royal Pain is the main antagonist from Sky High. Ruber Saleen Sal'uk Sal'uk is the main villain from Aladdin and the Forty Theives. Scar Scar is the main villain from The Lion King. Scarecrow Scarecrow is a villain from Batman. Sedusa Sedusa is a villainese from The Powerpuff Girls. See-More See-More is a villain from Teen Titans. Senor Senior Sr. and Jr. The Seniors are villains from Kim Possible. Shan-Yu Shan-Yu is the main villain from Mulan. Sharptooth The Sharptooth is the main villain from The Land Before Time. Shego Shego is a villainese from Kim Possible. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed(aka the hyenas) are the secondary antagonists of The Lion King. Shere Khan Shere Khan is the main villain from The Jungle Book. Sheriff of Nottingham The Sheriff is a villain from Robin Hood. Sir Hiss Hiss is a villain from Robin Hood. Skulker Skulker is a villain from Danny Phantom. Slade Slade is the main villain from Teen Titans. Smytus Smytus is a villain from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Sootinai Sootinai is a villain from Aladdin: the Series. Spectra Spectra is a villainese from Danny Phantom. Splatter Phoenix Splatter Phoenix is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Steelbeak Steelbeak is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Steele Steele is the main villain from Balto. Stickybeard Stickybeard is a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door. Sublimino Sublimino is a villain from Ben 10. Super Bike Super Bike is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. Super Toilet Super Toilet is a villain from Fairly Oodparents. Syndrome Syndrome is the main villain from The Incredibles. Tai Lung Tai Lung is the main villain from Kung Fu Panda. Taurus Bulba Team Rocket Team Rocket(notably Giovanni, Jessie, James, and Meowth) the main villains from Pokemon. Technus Technus is a villain from Danny Phantom. Thrax Thrax is the main villain from Osmosis Jones. The Titans The Titans(the Cyclops, the Rock Titan, the Lava Titan, the Ice Titan, and the Tornado Titan) are villains from Hercules. Trigon Trigon is a villain from Teen Titans. Tuskerninni Tuskerninni is a villain from Darkwing Duck. Two-Face Two-Face is a villain from Batman. Tzekel Kan Tzekel Kan is the main villain from The Road to Eldorado. Undergrowth Undergrowth is a villain from Danny Phantom. Undertow Undertow is a villain from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Ursula Ursula is the main villainese from The Little Mermaid. The Ventriloquist The Ventriloquist is a villain from Batman. Vexus Vexus is the main villainese from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Vicky (Drowned Vicky) Vilgax Vilgax is the main antagonist from Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Vincent Vincent is the main villain from Over the Hedge. Vladimir Vladimir(aka Mr. Scruffles) is a villain from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Vortex Vortex is a villain from Danny Phantom. The Vreedle Brothers The Vreedle Brothers(Octagon and Rhomboid "Boid") are villains from Ben 10: Alien Force. Vulcanous Vulcanous is a villain from Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Walker Walker is a villain from Danny Phantom. Wario Wario is a villain from Super Mario Bros. Warren T. Rat Warren T. Rat is the main villain from An American Tale. Waternoose Henry J. Waternoose III is the hidden secondary, but true, antagonist of Monsters, Inc. Wormonga and Warhok Wormonga and Warhok are villains from Kim Possible. Wuya Wuya is one of the main antagonists from Xiaolin Showdown. Youngblood Youngblood is a villain from Danny Phantom. Yzma Yzma is the main villainese from The Emperor's New Groove, Krunk's New Groove, and The Emperor's New School. Zira Zira is the main villainese from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Zix, Travoltron, and T Zix, Travoltron, and T(aka The Space Bandits) are villains from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Zurg Evil Emperor Zurg is the main villain from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Unofficial Members Krunk Krunk is a secondary villain from The Emperor's New Groove, the main protagonist in Krunk's New Groove, and an anti-hero in The Emperor's New School. He is Yzma's '''sometimes sidekick and Kuzco's sometimes friend. He tends to side both with the Organization and the Society.So far, his first chronological appearance was in the Ultima: Total Drama Ultima chapter Mishap at Mudkas ' where he (in a flashback) is told by Yzma to watch the secret lab while she goes to destroy the TDI universe, when she gets back however she fires him for ruining the lab and forgeting to feed the alligator (She fires him while inside the alligator). How ever she re-re-re-re-re-re-re-hires him when she realizes that she will need his help in capturing the TDI teens, and hands him pictures of the teenagers. Later he meets Beth and Malina on a walk and realizes that she (Beth) is one of the teenagers, however he decides to go against Yzma's orders and tells them both that they should eat at Mudka's, unfortunately what he didn't realize was that Yzma and Heather were both eating there, when he does realize that he tries to warn Beth and Malina but trips and falls down the stairs. At the end of the chapter he is seen passing out in front of Heather and Yzma from running too fast Heather Heather is the main antagonist in ''Total Drama Island and a minor antagonist in its' sequal series. She temporarily joins the Organization is Ultima: Total Drama Ultima in the chapter A New Kind of Alliance''' after being influenced by the Highbreed and Zim to allow them to get vengence with her on the other characters from TDI. ''In reality the Organization only intends to use her until the other characters are captured and get rid of her, PERMANATELY! At a '''currently' unknown time she converted to the Society, though still remains ill-tempered. Army The Organization's Army Schemes Over the coarse of Ultima the organization creates hostile take over plans and other evil schemes Plasmus' Takeover Plot: 'Take over the world of ''Danny Phantom. '''Leader: '''Vlad Plasmus '''Members: '''Skulker, Ember, the Box Ghost, Technus, Young Blood, Walker, Spectra, Vortex, the Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, Johnny 13, Kitty, Nocturne, Freakshow, Bertrant, Poindexter, the Ghost Writer '''Status: '''Succuess, but Danny and his friends escaped death thanks to Clockwork. TDI Universe's Destruction '''Plot: Destroy the universe of Total Drama Island just to show how dangerous the Organization is. Leader: Yzma, Mozenrath, the Highbreed, Zim Members: Heartless Status: Success, but the TDI cast escaped due to Zim making a mistake. TDI Cast Capture Plot: '''Capture and kill the characters from TDI. '''Leader: Yzma, Mozenrath, the Highbreed, Zim Members: Heartless, Professor Calamotous, Royal Pain, Scar, Zira, Vincent Status: '''Semi-success, the characters from TDI were all killed, but then revived by Clockwork. Elementara Obliviation '''Plot: Use the Elementara to steal the powers of pokemon to destroy the Society Leader: Mozenrath, Mirage, Mechanicles, Ayam Aghoul, Abis Mal, Amin Damoola Members: The Fearsome Five, Dr. Facilier, Vlad Pasmus, Freakshow Status: Failure, the Elementara was destroyed. Jones' Takeover Plot: Capture the Ultimasword in a pirate style. Leader: Davy Jones Members: Pete, Gantu, Zim, Dr. Hamsterveil, Francis, Anti-Cosmo, HP and Sanderson, Terrance, General Greivous Status: Failure, Jones was killed. Beginning Braindead Plot: Collect enough undead to test Operation: Planet Cancer and create the new army Braindead Leader: '''Medusa, Zark, Doc Ock '''Members: '''Moria Gecko, Drowned Vicky, Drowned Misty, Drowned Francine, Blackbeard, Ernie the giant chicken, Eruka '''Status: '''Failure,Collected enough, but were then destroyed. Solaris Takeover '''Plot: Collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform Mephiles the Dark into Solaris to destroy the Society. Leader: Mephiles the Dark, Dr. Eggman Members: Azula, the Joker, Hopper, Slade, Vilgax, Father, Palkia, Dialga Status: Failure, Nick killed Solaris with the Ultima Sword. Soul Search Plot: Capture the soul of Nick to create an army of evil Nicks for the Org. Leader: Plankton, the Horned King Members: none Status: Failure, the Society got to Nick's soul first. Merc Assault Plot: Hire 4 of the best Mercs to kill Nick and destroy the Safe House Leader: '''Lionwhite '''Members: '''4 Sucky villian groups, Deadpool, Hellboy, Edward Erlick, Jet '''Status: Failure, Mercs betrayed the Org Micellaneous Category:TemhotaTech Category:Ultima Category:Fan Fiction